Revenge For Fire Kingdom
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Princess Bubblegum killed Flame Princess 'accidentally', how will Finn react? Based off the song "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. One-shot and a little bit of blood and gore.


Finn and Flame Princess were at a field with Princess Bubblegum.

"If I mix your blood into Flame Princess' blood, it will create a new system to let you touch her without burning," PB started. She has to admit, she was pretty jealous when the young boy asked her the question, "But I have a chemical that will harm anyone. So stand back, Flame Princess"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" FP glared.

Bubblegum regretted what she said, "No! I just- don't want you to get hurt!"

_'Liar.' _ PB thought_ 'Your always TERRIBLE at lying.'_

The fire princess nodded and stepped back. PB grabbed the chemical from the set-up table and walked towards the table behind Flame and Finn. PB tripped on her dress and fell over, sending the chemical flying towards FP. It hit her in the face and she started screaming Princess bubblegum's full name awfully loud and quickly reduced to nothing but ashes.

Finn stared at his girlfriend's ashes and tried to suck back the tears. He pulled out a little baggy from his back pack and carefully put all of the ashes he can get and put it in it.

"F-finn! I'm really sorry! REALLY SORRY! I CAN FIX THIS-" PB was cut off by Finn.

**Fall**

"NO! I SAW YOU DROP YOUR DRESS AND MAKE YOURSELF TRIP! I HATE YOU!" Finn screamed.

"I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! DON'T BE STUPID!" PB screamed back at him.

Finn glared at her with hatred, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Finn screamed as he ran to a random direction.

PB can't hardly believe it. 6 years had past and all the kingdom's have given up on looking for the boy and his dog, they assumed they died while going to the Fire Kingdom.

It was 10 PM, PB was brushing her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her cheeks has sunken in a bit. Suddenly, a certain sword was swung at the wall and it almost hit PB. She gasped and fell out of her chair, holding her chest. A note was accompanied on the handle and she noticed it was the old, golden, beaten up sword.

Her shaking hand grabbed the note and took it off the handle, she opened it and her eyes went huge.

'_You know me, I know you, I will kill you and burn you. Your forces will be weak, so its easy for the two of us. We shall have the battle TONIGHT. See you then, Peebles. By the way, look out your window' __  
_

'Peebles' was written hard, harshly, and also sloppy. PB took the sword off the wall and opened the window. A half eaten Peppermint Butler was sitting there and she screamed in horror, dropping the sword.

**Now the dark begins to rise**  
**Save your breath, it's far from over**  
**Leave the lost and dead behind**  
**Now's your chance to run for cover**

She soon heard screams of 'Help' and 'save me'. Some of the screams died along with a grunt.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! ATTACK THE INTRUDER!" the princess ordered.

**I don't want to change the world**  
**I just wanna leave it colder**  
**Light the fuse and burn it up**  
**Take the path that leads to nowhere**

**All is lost again**

**But I'm not giving in**

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!" a familiar voice rang. His voice filled with disgust and hatred.

PB ran to a secret passage way and closed the door. She opened the dresser and put on her unused candy armor. She put on her belt full of chemicals and grabbed her diamond sword. She used a chemical to make the sword on fire, but not able to hurt her.

**I will not bow**  
**I will not break**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall**  
**I will not fade**  
**I will take your breath away**

**Fall**

PB went outside the castle and glared at the once true hero. The one she used to love. The one who_ used_ to have a clean heart.

Finn looked roughed up. His hat was ripped, showing his blonde hair in every direction, his once blue shirt and shorts now replaced with a black jacket and black shorts. A golden necklace with a fire symbol hung from his neck.

"Oh poor defenseless princess... you shouldn't have come to fight me. Didn't you know I got the honor of Flame King and am now his champion?" Finn chuckled, "I also got this sweet symbol from him, now I can't burn. Did you know what that means, Bonibelle?"

"What?..." PB suddenly regretted answering. She knew the answer.

Finn got closer to her and she could now feel his breath, "it means I didn't need your help. If I went to Flame King, FP wouldn't have died"

PB said, "Well maybe you can join her," she wasted no time and stabbed Finn. He let out a heartless laugh.

"So foolish! Didn't you know I have a sword proof vest on?," he pushed PB to the ground and held his family sword to her neck, "You also were the reason my family died! Jake is still alive, by the way. He said hi"

PB yelped when he cut a gash on her cheek. Pure Vanilla Extract oozed from the gash and dripped. Finn smirked and licked the Extract. PB was disgusted by Finn's sudden act.

**Watch the end through dying eyes**  
**Now the dark is taking over**  
**Show me where forever dies**  
**Take the fall and run to Heaven**

Finn took the sword and was about to stab PB, but she kicked him off of her and stood up.

"So, where IS Jake?!" PB yelled furiously.

**All is lost again**  
**But I'm not giving in**

**I will not bow**  
**I will not break**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall**  
**I will not fade**  
**I will take your breath away**

As if on cue, Jake pounced onto Finn, "BRO! STOP IT! KILLING PB WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING!"

"Get off me you dirty traitor!" Finn screamed.

Jake tied Finn with his arms, "PB! FLAME KING BRAINWASHED HIM TO HATE YOU! HE WAS ABOUT TO APOLOGIZE BUT IT WASN'T THE BEST TIME!"

**And I'll survive, paranoid**  
**I have lost the will to change**  
**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**  
**I will shut the world away**

Finn tore into Jake's flesh and spit it out. Jake yelped and let go of finn.

"So, you FINALLY know the truth! Sure, whatever!" Finn grabbed his sword and charged towards Jake.

**Open your eyes!**

PB charged to Finn and her sword went through his chest. His eyes softened and he started sniffling. The evil was drained out of him.

"Princess Bubblegum... I-...I'm so sorry... I deserve to die...," he let out a hoarse cough.

**I will not bow**  
**I will not break**  
**I will shut the world away**  
**I will not fall**  
**I will not fade**  
**I will take your breath away**

"Jake... J-jake... please forgive me... thank you, Princess... the evilness got drained out of me... thank you" He spit up blood and closed his eyes.

Jake started whimpering, then to crying.

PB stared at the boy and made a determined face, "I can fix this... trust me..."

She took him to her lab, even though everything is destroyed, and operated on him. After hours of hard work, she wiped off the sweat on her forehead.

Finn couldn't be saved. Jake on the other hand, was having his arm healed by Dr. Ice-cream.

**And I'll survive; paranoid**  
**I have lost the will to change**  
**And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake**  
**I will shut the world away**

PB had a little funeral for the poor boy. She put his family sword next to his body and Flame Princess' ashes, still in the bag, next to him too.

She remembered the time she resurected the grave, twice. That gave her an idea.

**Fall!**

Hopefully, it will work just right...


End file.
